


Active Watcher

by OverexcitedDragon



Series: Sebaciel's Kinkmas in July 2020 [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dirty Talk, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shotacon, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, as a treat, because i cant write a fic without sebastian calling ciel a whore at SOME point, just a lil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverexcitedDragon/pseuds/OverexcitedDragon
Summary: Attempts at sneaking around one's own manor in hopes of catching an endlessly old and nearly omnipotent creature going by its own business are bound to be met with unfortunate results...Or, Ciel is too curious for his own good and Sebastian likes playing with his food.(Prompt III: Voyeurism/Exhibitionism)
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Sebaciel's Kinkmas in July 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813207
Comments: 11
Kudos: 211





	Active Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by @notsafeforworse the absolute king

It was a shameful habit, but he had already known it would be from the start.

A nobleman journeying to the staff’s quarters was already reprehensible, even _embarrassing_ , unless he had business of utmost importance. Even then, he could very well send for them with a bell, or another staff.

But what he went there for made it much, much worse.

It had started with curiosity; Ciel wanted to know what a demon’s bedroom looked like. He had figured it couldn’t look like some Dante Alighieri’s interpretation of the Ninth Circle of Hell, after all, the other staff members slept much too close and would most likely notice the Devil’s flames licking under the doorframe, no matter how daft they were. But if it wasn’t in a literal Hellscape, then where indeed did a demon sleep?

Ciel tried doing the math, but it was hard to gauge whether Sebastian slept or not. Most of his time was spent away from his Master, and Ciel was often much too busy to shadow his staff. Much too proud as well.

Ciel tried asking, but it was met with a noncommittal response.  _ Demons don’t require rest, we merely sleep for leisure _ . Prying any further would mean Ciel cared, and if the demon even so much as suspected he cared, the boy wouldn’t hear the end of it. Plus, pride. He couldn’t allow himself to be seen as a caring Master, he already had the disadvantage of being a child, Ciel needed everything at his reach to be taken seriously.

So when all was said and done, he had no answers. But Ciel was a child.

And one does not keep curious children in wait.

When he finally decided to sneak down the staff quarters, rationale lost in the whims of his infantile brain. It was far too late at night, and Sebastian had bid him goodnight around three hours earlier. Ciel thought. Guessed. He wasn’t very good at guessing time, nor was he good at figuring out if his staff worked much later after he retreated.

Noblemen didn’t know much about the goings-on of their own households. That was the whole purpose of the staff: make everything work quietly and efficiently. Ideally, staff weren’t even to be seen unless they were absolutely needed.

But this wasn’t an entirely regular manor. Ciel saw too much of his staff and their horrid shenanigans, their repeated “accidental” attempts at destroying priceless family heirlooms and thousand pound gardens.

And he saw much of his butler, his perfect figure, his perfect posture, his perfect actions.

He wanted to know if the creature’s quarters were just as  _ perfect. _

The wood creaked softly under his naked feel, but Ciel didn’t even hesitate. There was something exhilarating about sneaking around, it reminded him of being a kid, of planning how to spook staff with his brother to stave off boredom. And the curiosity of it all, of looking into Sebastian’s intimate quarters, where he slept, kept his personal belongings, changed his clothes--

Ciel flushed a deep red, shook his head. What he  _ would _ find didn’t matter, what mattered was finding it.

The first time, the door was ajar, and the room was badly lit. He opened the door, and was faced with a near bare room and a single lamp on the bedside table. There was a bed, a fireplace, a dresser, a wardrobe, and a writing desk. Ciel was utterly disappointed, and the parts of his mind still prone to childlike whimsy couldn’t fathom the possibility that this was all there was to it, just ugly furniture barely touched.

No, there had to be more, right? It couldn’t possibly be this disenchanting.

The second time is where it truly  _ began _ , his nasty habit, because Ciel had convinced himself the odd part of the room wasn’t the room itself, but what Sebastian  _ did  _ in it,  _ to it. _ When Ciel’s feet pitter pattered down the hallway again the following night, he was  _ sure _ Sebastian had retreated into his quarters, and was not disappointed to see the door tightly shut with bright light bleeding from underneath it. His hungry eye nearly touched the keyhole as he desperately attempted to sneak a peek into the demon’s horrible deeds… and he found Sebastian writing.

The demon’s tailcoat was slung over the bed, and he was deep in thought as he sat on his writing chair and leaned over the desk, hand moving quick and sure on the schedule journal before him.

How _ dull. _

Surely, this couldn’t be it. Maybe the demon just saved his Hellish habits for Sunday evenings, mass day.

Ciel was aware his bored mind was willing to make up any reason to maintain the thrill of sneaking around his own mansion, so he let it wander. Sundays, mass days, certainly had to be special for a demon such as this!

The third time is where it became much,  _ much more _ than he had bargained for.

Sebastian was in his quarters that night as well, and when Ciel leaned to peek through the keyhole, he expected two things: more of the same dull “human” side of the creature, or some demonic ritual of sorts.

He did not expect finding the man lounging on the bed, dressed in nothing but pants and socks, fisting his own prick.

Ciel slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his squeak of surprise, but his curious mind didn’t allow him to stop looking.

So he watched. Watched as Sebastian’s hand curled and pumped around his red, fat flesh, as the damned creature licked its lips and let out shameful noises, as his hips bucked into his fist like he could scarcely control himself.

It wasn’t that Ciel hadn’t done  _ that  _ before. Of course he had. But he always thought it shameful, embarrassing, a bodily function he couldn’t properly control as well as others. He got it done swiftly, no reason to linger on something so disgraceful.

But Sebastian didn’t seem to share the same ideas.

The demon reveled in it, looked intently at his work as he moved hand and hips like one and the same, his fist twisted gently around the tip before sliding down the full length, then slid back up and twisted again, and for a long moment he did nothing but furiously pump the tip of his flesh, slowly moving his tight fist down to pull the skin from around the angry red head.

Ciel’s mind was a whirlwind. First of all: how could it be this  _ big? _ That was surely  _ absurd, _ his own was barely half the size of the demon’s, going by the size of its hand. Was it to grow as he grew himself? The same size? Bigger? Surely,  _ surely _ bigger. The Master of this house couldn’t possibly have a prick smaller than a  _ servant’s,  _ now that,  _ that _ was absurd.

But also, the skin covering the tip of it, that was  _ different. _ Ciel risked lifting his nightshirt, peeking at his own flesh, and then frowning in deep thought. No, there was no odd layer of skin over his own tip. Was it something to do with demons? No, Sebastian was surely fully human in this form…

Ciel knew he should be deathly embarrassed rather than comparing the shapes and sizes of their pricks. He had caught the demon touching itself, for Heaven’s sake.

But his curious mind was much too powerful.

He watched Sebastian every night, now, and without fail he found the demon touching itself every single time.

Every night? On his own volition? For five nights in a row (Ciel counted) and never tiring of being a victim of his own body…

But what if he wasn’t? Certainly, demons didn’t need to use the bathroom, much less touch themselves.

Was he doing this because he  _ wanted to? _

The fifth time was the one that truly changed everything.

It started off as every other night did, Ciel caught the demon with his pants around his arse as he fisted his prick diligently, but this time, Ciel waited until the end.

He watched as the man touched himself furiously, as the skin of his thick cock was pulled, as his hand twisted, as his thumb rubbed over the tip, and he watched as Sebastian threw his head back and let out an ugly, guttural moan that sent a shiver down Ciel’s spine and pooled heat in his lower body.

And he watched as Sebastian’s lips formed words. “ _ Ah--  _ Young Master…”

Ciel couldn’t stave off the gasp this time, couldn’t help the hand that sneaked under the nightshirt and curled around his trembling length, couldn’t stop his own fist from moving as he watched the butler’s spunk shoot far up his belly, his chest, his neck.

And it should’ve been the opposite. He should be barging in and yelling at the demon; how  _ dare  _ he utter his Master’s title as he did something this shameful? Did this mean the creature thought of Ciel when touching itself? Thought of what? Doing  _ what? _

It shouldn’t be this. It shouldn’t be Ciel whimpering against the demon’s bedroom door while pumping his own cock shamelessly at the image of Sebastian climaxing with his Master’s title on his lips, bathing himself in filthy ejacualte, making a show of it all…

Wait.  _ Wait. _

Making a  _ show of it. _

When Ciel snapped his eyes back open to sneak a look into the keyhole, his fears were confirmed.

The bed was empty.

“Has the Young Master finally decided to participate?” Came a voice much too close to his ear.

Ciel spun around and pressed himself against the wood,  _ away _ from the demon that loomed over him with its hands flush on the door, and its offending prick still hanging from his open trousers, fat and red and much,  _ much  _ bigger up close.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Ciel tried to sound stern, hands tight on the hem of his shirt. “And this is a  _ most _ disrespectful way to greet your Master. Put that  _ monstrous thing away  _ before I whip you.”

“Oh, be my guest to whip me to your heart’s content,” Sebastian smiled, and his teeth were much too sharp. “But as I have given my Lord the privilege of watching his butler touching himself like a bloody pervert, I feel entitled to compensation…”

“I’ll pay you whatever you want, just  _ let me go…” _

Ciel’s voice was a tiny squeak, and his cock really shouldn’t be twitching, and his mouth really shouldn’t be watering, and his eyes really shouldn’t be so heavily focused on the pulsing flesh before him.

“Perfect, then.” Sebastian said, and it was a dangerous response.

Ciel fell on his backside when the door was suddenly opened, but before he could even scold the demon, he was swooped up from the floor and held up against the demon’s chest, his legs were wrapped around its middle, and Ciel could  _ feel _ the thing wet and hard pressing against his arse.

“What do you  _ think _ you’re  _ doing?!” _ He squealed, closed fists punching wildly at the man’s chest. “Put me down this  _ instant!” _

“Of course, my Lord.”

And he did, the wretched creature, took a handful of steps and tossed the boy on his bed. Ciel wanted to  _ scream _ , but the door was still open and the lower staff quarters were much too close to the Head Butler’s, and he would much rather die than be caught on his butler’s bed, with the man half dressed and looming over him.

“I didn’t  _ mean _ put me--”

“You didn’t mean many things,” Sebastian gritted out, leaning over and kneeling on the mattress. Close,  _ too close. _ “You didn’t mean to sneak around the staff quarters, you didn’t mean to spy on your butler,” Ciel couldn’t move as the demon placed itself between his legs, as its hands were positioned on each side of the boy’s head. “You didn’t mean to  _ watch _ as your butler touched himself, and you certainly-- and this one I am  _ sure of--  _ didn’t mean to fist your pathetic little cock when you heard your  _ lowly servant  _ calling for you as he came.”

Sebastian had known everything, the absolute prick, the horrible monster, and his body was large above Ciel’s, and his cock was dripping over the boy’s nightshirt, and why in the  _ blazes _ was Ciel still hard-- no,  _ harder _ at being manhandled and  _ threatened _ by his butler…

Because that was what was happening, right? Sebastian was threatening to assault him.

“You can’t hurt me,” Ciel gritted out, but it was hard to breathe, let alone speak. “It’s in the contract. You can’t hurt me.”

“I have absolutely no intention of hurting my Master,” Sebastian grinned, and lowered his body, pressed it hard and hot against Ciel’s, engulfed the boy as his hard cock was thrust against his own desperate one. The whisper in Ciel’s ear was a hiss. “No, not hurt. I’d never hurt you. But I certainly need to teach you a lesson.”

“Teach me a less-- how  _ dare _ you, I--  _ ahn!” _

The press of Sebastian’s cock against his own made his body near  _ convulse,  _ and the shameful noise that escaped Ciel’s throat couldn’t be controlled.

The boy froze, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Too much for the little child?” The demon chuckled. “Happy to act all grown up when you have to put a bullet in a man’s chest, but can’t handle something as menial as the intimate touch of a grown man?”

“Stop…”

“Was that an order?”

But it wasn’t, and Ciel couldn’t bring himself to order the demon. It was horribly dishonourable, it was repugnant, pathetic, but his body was warm, his mind was foggy, and Ciel never knew another’s touch could ever feel so  _ blissful. _

“I see,” The demon chuckled in his ear, then licked it for another hiccuped moan. “I see. The little Master wants to be touched.”

“Screw yourself…” Ciel tried, but there was no bite in his voice. He sounded desperate.

Sebastian straightened up, looking down at his handiwork, and Ciel never felt more exposed. Lying on his back with his legs spread open and a butler between them, with his nightshirt riding up his waist and his cock twitching and leaking against his trembling belly.

It was humiliating, and yet Ciel couldn’t bring himself to stop the demon when it brought his knees together with a single hand, when it slotted its filthy dick between Ciel’s thighs, and then it smiled down at the child like he was some shot deer, twitching on the forest floor.

“Such soft flesh,” Sebastian marvelled. “I suppose children do feel different.”

Ciel flushed a deep crimson. “How  _ crude.” _

“And you are? Perfectly sophisticated?” Its other hand grabbed at the flesh of Ciel’s rump, squeezed it painfully. “Laying half undressed and flaunting your little prick on a servant’s bed like a common whore.”

The boy gritted his teeth, trying hard and uselessly to glare at the creature above him that looked like a starving cougar.

“ _ You _ did this! You picked me up and tossed me on your disgusting bed lik--  _ ahnn!” _

The demon thrust between his thighs, and its wretched cock slid against Ciel’s own, sending a jolt of pleasure through his whole body.

“I much prefer you like this, young Master,” And Sebastian smiled, almost gently. “Squirming under me while I slot my prick between your soft little legs.”

Before Ciel could retort, Sebastian started moving slowly, and it should’ve been disgusting, it should’ve been  _ horrifying, _ but Ciel couldn’t keep his eyes off his own thighs. He watched intently as the demon’s cock disappeared behind his milky flesh, and his jaw was slack as he waited impatiently for the ugly head to sneak oh so gently between his thighs and then slide hard against Ciel’s aching prick. Up, and down, and then off it disappeared again.

It was mesmerizing to watch, and maybe Ciel shouldn’t be doing so with such obsessed eyes, and maybe he shouldn’t be letting filthy whimpers out every time he feels the cock making its way back to touch his aching flesh, and maybe he shouldn’t--  _ definitely _ shouldn’t be squeezing his legs together even tighter just to feel the drag of Sebastian’s cock heavy on his skin…

“Sebastian…” He said, and it was a mistake.

“Yes, my dearest little Lord?”

Ciel opened his mouth, closed it again, and it should be easier when he was refusing to watch the demon’s face, but it was so much harder somehow.

“Faster…  _ please…” _

The demon’s horrifying smile widened in the corner of Ciel’s eyes.

“ _ Oh,  _ certainly, my sweet Master…”

It sounded so disgusting, so  _ filthy _ in those devilish lips, but the way Sebastian growled the words made Ciel’s legs tremble.

And then it moved, thrust so hard and fast between Ciel’s thighs the boy couldn’t even look anymore as his back arched, his head leaned back against the cheap mattress and cheaper sheets, and his lips were agape in a long and heavy and oh, so  _ shameless _ moan.

Ciel didn’t have the energy for pretense anymore, not with this hellish pleasure that coursed violently through his body, rattled his soul and wiped his head clean of nothing but  _ more, more, please, god, please… _

“So demanding,” Sebastian groaned, and Ciel wasn’t even surprised he was thinking out loud in between desperate moans. “Is this what you’ve been doing? Watching me and picturing my cock in between your legs like a filthy whore?”

“No--  _ ahn! N-- hmmn…” _

“Did you picture me fucking your thighs or your mouth?” The demon licked its lips as he fucked between the boy’s thighs, and the drag and the slide and the  _ softness _ of its cock against Ciel… “Or perhaps stretching your tight little arse open like a cunt?”

Ciel’s body shook, his eyes rolled back. “ _ No! _ I just--  _ uhnn, please, please… _ ”

“Please what?”

“Please,  _ just-- ah, ah-- ahnn,  _ Sebastian,  _ Sebastian…” _

Please what? Please  _ what?  _ More, he imagined. More of what Sebastian could give. Because if grown-up pleasure was like this, there could certainly be more. He spoke of Ciel’s mouth, and his arse, and Ciel wondered what things he could do with his Master, how filthy and shameless they’d be. Wondered if they’d feel as good as this.

“Calling a dog’s name with such a pretty voice… you’d do well in a back alley.”

Was it teasing? Ciel didn’t care, didn’t  _ want  _ to care, all he wanted was to chase that pleasure, feel it course through his body, feel the heat on his groin, and let the obscene words wash over him warm and heavy.

“Is the little Lord close?”

“Yes, yes!  _ Ah, pleaseehhnn…” _

Ciel locked eyes with the demon, and its eyes were bright and slitted like a cat’s, and much too amused for Ciel’s taste.

“Then cum for me, little kitten.” The husky, devilishly gorgeous voice ordered him.

And Ciel did, back arching off the bed as the heat in his groin boiled through, spilled out of him in a wave of moans and pleads, of the demon’s wretched name pouring out his lips, of his prick painting his belly with white.

The demon grunted, and did nothing to stop his thrusts as Ciel’s cock turned increasingly more sensitive with every drag of flesh on flesh. But before the boy begged him to stop, Sebastian let out a horrifyingly animalistic groan, and spilled over Ciel’s body, clear lines of white painting his little chest and cheek as the demon doubled over him, bending the boy’s legs painfully.

“Off, off,  _ off!”  _ Ciel almost begged. “My legs…”

Sebastian moved away from the boy, choosing to sit on the corner of his bed and watch Ciel desperately catch his breath instead, which was somehow much worse in Ciel’s opinion.

“I’ll… have you… whipped… I  _ swear…”  _ The boy heaved.

The demon had the nerve to chuckle.

Ciel closed his eyes, head moving faster than he could handle to just try and make sense of what had just happened, of the  _ things _ he had said. The bed moved as Sebastian seemed to stand up, there was a shuffle of clothes, and then long arms scooped Ciel up without so much as a warning. The boy didn’t even have the energy to protest.

“I’ll draw you a bath, young Lord. You’ve gotten yourself quite messy…” And thus his voice was back to normal. The cool and collected Phantomhive butler.

“T’was your own bloody fault…” Ciel murmured against the naked chest of the demon.

But he knew quite well there was no taking back the way his body felt under the touches and the heat of the creature, the way his mind and mouth had wandered uncontrollably, the way the butler’s obscene and disrespectful words had made his flesh twitch and spill…

“Warm milk and honey, too,” Ciel ordered, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. “Or I’ll tell the staff you molested me.”

Sebastian let out an ugly snort attempting to stifle his ridiculous laughter. “Yes, of course, my Lord. Warm milk and honey.”

“Plenty of honey.”

“Plenty of honey for my molested little Master.”


End file.
